project_fallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Project Fallen Wiki
Welcome to the Project Fallen Wiki [ Everything that we create, is our only own stories... please respect us. ] We're not doing this for vandalism or violence against all of you. But the Project Fallen One are proudly say that we act as we show all the weirdness of a people and we make it into a story with the use of our own mythological ways, the PFO and its contributors are not fake, were real people.......... -'speech by:' Hermann J. Sayaman [ founder and president, PFO team ] The PROJECT FALLEN ONE The Project Fallen One theater production team was found on late 1950's by Hermann J. Sayaman. it started a project in a small stage building located somewhere in Philippines, then to be succeded by the later generations of the production team around 1970's until the current year. The production team acts in the stage using the English language to encourage the people to understand the language better. [ But in the story of our stage plays we're using the English, German & Italian words then mixed it all and we've created our own language named "Infariumn" ] examples of the Infariumn Word: *Existences ( means "human kind" ) *Fallen One ( means "failed person" ) *Millennian ( from the word "mille" in italian, "thousand" in english. It means a history beyond a thousand years. ) *Vyerainvahr ( from the word "vereinbarung" in german, "agreement in english. It means "Apocalypse". ) -there is some words are our perfectly created, not adopted from dictionaries- -but the rest, are own created english phrase in which is called "Tyrantinistheufero Aenglysumn". The soundtracks in our stage plays contains 299 musics created by the production team, 149 are created by Project Zero Gravity [ a group of musician and music composers who works with PFO. ] and some musical numbers contributed by Red Lotus, a group of three 1734-35 y.o. girls. "The Fallen One Archives" is compilation of main events done in all Fallen One titles. Each chronicles has the one secret thing on it. The main chronicles like "The Hero", "Abused Maidens", "Survivors" and etc., are focuses in all people in the good side who have the worst experiences within the hands of abusers and evildoers and how they survive on it. For the chronicles of a Fallen One, it explains their evil plans and great obsession on someone or something, then the evildoer makes a way to destroy him/her or maybe them. XTR Priv.40 - is a private gallery of all characters from all Fallen One titles containing their R34 pics. P.F.O. X Another group of the theater production team that founded on December 17 2014 by one of the major staffs in PFO team. His first masterpiece was a story about the end of 3 fallen existences. Operation temporary closing The PFO and PFO X's decision of closing of the project due to the private situations within the production's staff members and it is done at Apr. 22 2015. So the upcoming works are cancelled. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse